A Chief Thirsty for Dragon's Blood
by RadiantFire
Summary: As Stoick is going through the annual visit from the Berserker chief, Hiccup is given the task of keeping the dragons hidden. Hiccup thinks the task is simple until the twins' dragon, Barf and Belch, are loose and running wildly in the village. To make things worse, the new chief of the Berserker tribe is someone that Hiccup's never been very fond of.
1. Training with Hand Signals

The dragon riders were gathered together in a thick fog as they were attempting another trust exercise. The twins were confused by the fog and turned to Hiccup, "Why are we doing this? We can't see anything in this fog."

"That's the point!" exclaimed Hiccup, "It's part of the trust exercise."

"Oh!" said Tuffnut, "I still don't get it."

Hiccup shook her head, "You're supposed to trust your dragon to see for you when you can't."

"Oh yeah?" asked Ruffnut, "Well, how do we know you're not using your special dragon vision to see?"

Hiccup let out a loud, annoyed groan, "Can't you see that I'm blindfolded?"

Astro had blindfolded Hiccup so that it was garunteed that she wouldn't cheat on the lesson. She knew that unless she did, Snotlout would try to call her out for cheating, then she'd never hear the end of it. So she ended up being blindfolded.

" **Those two aren't the brightest of Vikings. Are they?** " asked Toothless.

Hiccup turned her dragon so he flew away from the twins, " **Sometimes they can really be nothing but a couple of idiots.** "

Toothless chuckled, " **I feel bad for you. You had to spend your whole life living near them.** "

" **I'm just thankful that I'm not related to them.** "

The twins watched as Hiccup and Toothless disappeared in the fog.

Tuff sighed, "Why does that girl always have to speak in riddles? Does she always have to show off her dragon intelligence?"

"I say we trust us." suggested Ruffnut.

Tuffnut nodded, 'Y'know, Sis? For once, I"m actually with you on something."

Ruffnut told her dragon head, Barf to fly higher. But at the same time, Tuffnut told his dragon head, Belch, to fly lower. The Zippleback ended up spiralling out of control and colliding with Fishlegs and Meatlug. All three rider fell into the trees below.

The twins landed on the same branch, the branch that was too weak to carry them, and was breaking quickly. Tuffnut called for Belch to get him off the branch, while Ruffnut told Barf to go for help.

Again, the dragon lost all control of its movement.

Fishlegs whistled to his dragon and made a few hand gestures. The gestures were actually a signal that said, "The others are in trouble. Go help them."

Meatlug saw the signal clearly, and grabbed the twins off the breaking branch.

Hiccup watched with interest.

Toothless quickly caught Fishlegs before he fell with the branch he was on.

Hiccup looked to Fishlegs, "What was that?"

Fishlegs smiled, "That was a hand signal that I've been working on for the past few weeks. And it seems like I've made a lot of progress."

"Hand signal? That sounds really useful."

"I know. Right?"

"We have to start working on that!"

The dragon riders flew back to the arena after the trust exercise ended.

An hour later, Hiccup had already made lots of progress with her hand signals. Her first hand signal was "battle ready". Hiccup raised her hand and made an evil claw movement with her fingers as she commanded, " **Battle ready!** " Immediately, Toothless lowered his body and spread his wings with his hunting expression on his face.

Next, Hiccup held her hand out. She started with her hand in a fist, they spread her fingers in an explosion gesture, " **Plasma Blast!** " She threw her shield up in the air and watched as Toothless destroyed it with his fire.

" **Toothless,** " Hiccup pointed to her lips and made a broad u-shape with her index finger, " **smile.** " Toothless hesitated, but made the friendliest smile he could imagine.

"Not bad." commented Astro. Hiccup turned to the boy as he showed off his progress with Stormfly. He made a shoving motion and yelled, "Spineshot!" Stormfly flicked her tail and launched three spines from her tail, one of them barely missing Astro's foot.

Astro picked it up, "Better than last time."

Snotlout laughed, "You call that progress? Watch this!" He winked at Hiccup.

Hiccup made an expression that basically said, "Seriously?"

Snotlout turned to his dragon and pointed to a barrel with a target painted on it, "Hookfang! Annihilate!" Hookfang blew fire at Snotlout instead. Snotlout jumped back and landed against a wooden barrier.

"Bulls eye!" exclaimed Tuffnut.

Fishlegs crossed his arms in front of himself and yelled, "Hug!" Meatlug ran over and pounced on Fishlegs, licking his face playfully.

Hiccup thought about Fishlegs' signal, "That could actually be really useful!"

Now it was time for the twins.

Tuffnut told the dragon to come, but Ruffnut told it to go. The dragon tripped and fell. The twins tried again. Tuff told it to crouch, but Ruff told it to fly. The Zippleback did a backflip, then crashed on the floor.

"Ha!" exclaimed Tuffnut, "I win!"

Ruffnut glared at her brother, "What the hell do you think you're doing to my dragon?"

"Your dragon?" mocked Tuffnut, "Please! You've been breathing in Barf's gas again!"

"Yeah? So?"

"Guys!" exclaimed Hiccup, "Barf and Belch are one dragon. That means you have to use one signal at a time."

"Good idea!" agreed Ruffnut, "Barf! Attack Tuffnut!" Barf used his head to throw Tuffnut across the arena and crashing onto Snotlout, knocking him over.

"That's not what I meant!" Hiccup tried to say."

Tuffnut sat up and made an eating gesture with his hand, "Belch! Eat Ruffnut!" Belch grabbed Ruffnut in his mouth and lifted her off the ground.

"Tuff!" groaned Hiccup, "Come on!"

Tuffnut sighed, "Belch, drop Ruffnut." Belch opened his mouth and let Ruffnut fall onto the floor.

Ruffnut turned to Barf, "I'm taking my dragon and going home!"

Tuffnut shoved her away, "Touch my dragon, and I'll"

"You'll what?"

"... I... I don't know. Don't rush me! Just... I'll tell you tomorrow!"

Both took hold of each head and pulled in opposite directions.

Hiccup groaned, "Guys! Leave the dragon out of it. It's over!"

The twins gave up pulling the dragon, and walked out of the arena on opposite sides of the exit.

Astro walked up to Hiccup, "What was that about?"

Hiccup sighed, "I don't know. But they'll be back. I'm sure of it."

Barf and Belch began to fight each other.


	2. A New Monarch of the Berserkers

Hiccup walked into her hut to the sight of Gobber helping Stoick with his belt.

"Oh." she sighed, "The ceremonial belt. Is it seriously that time again?"

"Yes, it is. Tomorrow is the annual treaty ceremony."

"You know?" asked Gobber, "When your chief's name is Oswald the Agreeable, and you haven't been to war in fifty years, you should really consider changing your tribal name from 'The Berserkers'"

"Dad." said Hiccup, "Can you please tell me he's not bringing his psychotic son with him?"

"Dagur?" questioned Gobber, "Oh, yeah. He'll be there."

"Oh! Great!" exclaimed Hiccup in sarcasm, "And... Oh! Don't tell me! I have to keep him from breaking things like he always does!" Hiccup rolled her eyes and crossed her arms in front of her.

"Actually, Hiccup," said Stoick, "You get the task of taking every dragon here to Dragon Island before they arrive."

"From Oswald the Agreeable? Why?"

"Hiccup. Just because we've been at peace for fifty years doesn't mean you can't still go berserk. The dragons could be taken as a sign of aggression. Which also means that during the signing, I have to ask you to keep your powers hidden, as always."

"But-"

"Tell you what. If I'm sure that they won't attack us because of the dragons, I'll let them return."

Hiccup sighed, "Okay."

A few hours later, near sundown, Hiccup and her friends had just arrived in Dragon territory.

Snotlout was yelling at the dragons to stay with the group. He turned to Hiccup, "Is Dagur coming?"

Hiccup sighed in annoyance, "Sadly, yes."

"Yes! He's so cool!"

"I disagree. Last time he was here, he used me as a target for his knives. It took three hours of screaming for someone to find us and stop him."

"Maybe you should have tried to, oh I don't know, run away?"

"He had me tied to a tree. Running wasn't really an option."

"And I thought I had it rough with that kid." said Astro, "He said that I should be locked up in a cage."

Fishlegs raised his hand, "He actually did that to me. He wouldn't let me eat for three days!"

Snotlout laughed, "Then he made you eat rotten Cod heads!"

"Thank you." said Fishlegs, "I almost had that wiped from my memory."

"Zippleback!" yelled Astro, he pointed to a wild Zippleback that was attempting to leave the group.

Hiccup scanned the sky around them, "Where are the twins? That's Barf and Belch that are trying to leave!"

Snotlout looked to Hiccup with pride, "I'll get the dragon for you, Hiccup!"

He turned Hookfang and flew after the dragon.

He flew his dragon over the Zippleback and jumped onto the left head.

Hiccup flew over them, "Fishlegs, you need to help him!"

"Why me?" asked Fishlegs, "Why not you?"

"Toothless can't fly without me! Just help Snotlout!"

Meatlug flew over the Zippleback's right head and did a barrel roll, causing Fishlegs to fall onto the neck. The right head began to spray gas. Fishlegs inhaled some of the gas by accident, "I don't feel so good!"

"It's the gas!" said Hiccup, "Just try not to breathe it in!"

"That ship has sailed!"

"Snotlout! Whatever you do, don't-"

Snotlout grabbed onto the left head's horns to prevent himself from falling off, accidentally causing the left head to spark and ignite the gas. The explosion made Snotlout and Fishlegs fall off. Luckily, Hookfang caught them.

"Okay." said Fishlegs, "Now I feel worse."

Snotlout smiled, "If I were you, I would not think about the rotten Cod head sliding down your throat."

Fishlegs vomited onto the back of Snotlout's tunic.

"That is disgusting!" exclaimed Snotlout.

Astro laughed as he flew Stormfly over them, "You had it coming Snotlout. Ever since you met him, you had it coming."

Hiccup looked to the loose Zippleback, "You guys take care of these dragons. I gotta find the twins and get them to help us before the Berserkers-"

Hiccup was interrupted by a loud horn that announced the arrival of the Berserkers.

"Perfect! Just what I need. You guys take care of the dragons. I'll handle the Zippleback.

Hiccup landed Toothless in the woods, just outside the village, and told him to hide in the cove. " **And if you hear anyone, do not let them see you.** "

Toothless nodded and ran deeper into the forest.

Hiccup ran to the docks and tapped on her father's shoulder, "Dad? There's something you need to-"

"Not now, Hiccup." said Stoick, "Oswald is here."

A Berserker soldier lowered a plank and announced, "Presenting the high chief of the Berserker tribe! Crusher of skulls! Slayer of beasts! The great, and fearsome,"

Gobber turned to Stoick and whispered, "Oswald the Agreeable?"

The Berserker finished his announcement with pride, "Dagur, the Deranged!" He stepped to the side and revealed the very person Hiccup was hoping she'd never have to see this year: Dagur, now as the new high chief of the Berserkers.

"Oh no."

Dagur pulled out a knife and threw it at Hiccup, hitting one of the posts behind her, just above her head.

Hiccup flinched, "Oh, perfect."


	3. Dagur's Strange Behaviour with Hiccup

Dagur walked along the plank and onto the docks of Berk.

"Dagur." said Stoick, "Where is your father?"

Dagur smiled, "My father has... retired. I on the other hand, am starving!"

Dagur chuckled with delight. Without turning his head, he looked at Hiccup. Hiccup was disturbed by Dagur's gaze. Something about his eyes were freaky, but she wasn't sure what. Over the years, Dagur's violence to her seemed different. He was becoming less violent, yet more dangerous.

Dagur frowned as he turned his attention back to Stock.

Hiccup sighed with relief, _I thought he'd never stop looking at me like that._

"So." said Dagur, "Where are you hiding them, Stoick?"

"Hiding what?" questioned Stoick.

"Do I look stupid to you?"

Gobber leaned in and whispered to Stoick, "Trick question. Don't answer."

Dagur continued, "We both know what's going on here. You're massing an army of dragons."

"What are you talking about?" asked Stoick.

Dagur rolled his eyes, "You know what I'm talking about. And you must also know that if I find it to be true, I will have my armada attack with the force of fifty thousand Berserker soldiers!"

"Stand down, Dagur. There won't be any need for the armada. Now let's get to the treaty."

Hiccup ran away. She could sense that Dagur was watching her as she ran.

"Yes!" exclaimed Dagur, "Let's. According to the treaty, my visit starts with a tour of Berk, the armoury, the feast in the Great Hall, the killing arena. You do still kill dragons here. Hmm?"

Stoick stepped forward, "Your father never really found the tour necessary."

"Well, as you can see, I'm not my father. Am I Stoick?" Dagur smiled wickedly.

Stoick reached for his sword, but Gobber stopped him, "Not in front of the armada."

Hiccup ran through the crowded streets of Berk as she repeated to herself, "This is bad. This is bad. This is bad."

A hand reached out and pulled Hiccup into an ally. It was Astro.

"Hiccup, we have a huge problem."

"You're telling me! Dagur's the new Berserker chief!"

"What?"

"He said his father retired! And worst of all, he knows we're hiding dragons!"

"Which brings us to our next problem." Astro pointed down. Hiccup followed where he pointed and saw Zipplback prints in the dirt.

"Barf? Belch? Here? Now?"

"You two!" called a woman. She pointed to a small food market where Barf and Belch were raiding a basket of fish.

Hiccup ran passed the woman, "Thank you so much! Whatever anyone asks, that dragon was never here!"

"Got it." nodded the woman.

Hiccup and Astro grabbed the basket and carried it into the ally, leading Barf and Belch there. They hid the Zipplaback just as Dagur was coming around the corner.

Stoick showed Dagur the interior of the village storehouse. They were inside long enough for Barf and Belch to run passed, with Hiccup and Astro chasing after them.

A few moments later, Dagur walked out and begged Stoick to see the armoury.

Hiccup ran around a corner and nearly collided with Astro, "Where did they go?"

"I don't know. I'll keep looking, you warn your dad!"

The two split up.

Dagur was having a blast inside the armoury, throwing weapons and living his fantasies of killing dragons.

Gobber had to stop Stoick when he attempted to stab Dagur from behind with a sword.

Gobber knew that Dagur should be leaving the armoury, so he tried to distract him from his fantasies, "Why don't we get to signing the treaty now?"

Dagur groaned, "Sounds like my father, 'Sign the treaty Dagur. Leave the chicken alone dagur. Put down that axe Dagur!'"

Stoick stepped forward, "Your father was a great man. And I will not have you disrespect him."

"My father... was... a coward. I intend to return the Berserkers to their former glory. Something he was... incapable of doing."

Meanwhile, Hiccup was outside. She couldn't find Stoick. But, then again, he was with Dagur. She wouldn't be able to warn Stoick about the escaped Zipleback if she found him. So she began looking for the dragon.

She walked in front of the armoury, whispering, " **Barf. Belch.** " A two-headed dragon emerged from above, making the girl jump back in surprise. It was Barf and Belch.

" **Hello, human.** " greeted Belch, " **Were you looking for us?** "

" **Yes.** " nodded Hiccup, " **You can't be here. You have to hide.** " She made an upward shoving motion at the Zipplaback.

She could hear Dagur walking to the door, "Nice weapons. No bloodstains. Very clean." There was no time to hide. So Hiccup froze, with her hands above her head. She closed her eyes, waiting for Dagur to discover the secret. But all she heard was the amused voice of Dagur, "Hiccup! There you are."

 _Huh?_

Hiccup opened her eyes. The dragon was gone. She remembered that Dagur was looking at her, "Dagur! I-I was just.. thinking about you! H-hey! Remember that time we went swimming, and... you tried to drown me?"

Dagur began laughing sarcastically, "Oh the laughs we had. Bored again!"

The chief pushed Hiccup to the side as he walked passed, and grabbed her arm and began pulling her with him. "Something doesn't really feel quite right here."

"Look, Da-Dagur," stammered Hiccup, "I-I-I can... explain-"

"Where is it?"

"I-it's just one-"

"Your scar?"

"Huh?"

"Never mind. I've heard all about it."

"Y-y-y-you heard about what?"

"The Red Death? You killing it all on your own?"

"Wha-Me? Look at me? I'm a prawn! How is that even possible?"

"I know. Right? That's what I thought too. But then, I heard about your little... difference." Dagur leaned in, holding Hiccup by the shoulders.

Hiccup stared at Dagur, "Huh?"

"And it got me... thinking... about you."

"What do you mean by difference?"

"Dragon powers? Wings? The one scarred wing?"

"Are you crazy? Humans don't have wings!"

"Then how do you explain those two curved lines on your back?"

"The... lines?"

"I saw them as you ran off. Back on the docks?"

"Oh! Those lines..." Hiccup remembered that she had a hole in the back of her shirt for her wings, "They're tattoos. You know? There a huge trend these days."

Hiccup noticed that Dagur was rubbing her shoulders with his thumbs. "C-can you please stop that?"

"Stop what?"

"Let go of me." Hiccup pushed herself away. Her muscles relaxed once she was free.

Stoick walked out of the armoury, followed by Gobber.

 _You two couldn't have come sooner?_ thought Hiccup. "Alright then. Who's hungry?"

Hiccup was sure that all was well, when she heard a dragon growling nearby. Stoick and Dagur turned around.

Thinking quickly, Hiccup exclaimed, "Raargh, I'm starving!"

There was awkward silence. Then Gobber pulled Dagur along, "C'mon! The food isn't gonna eat itself."

Stoick leaned closer to Hiccup and whispered, "Get that dragon out of here."

Once Stoick had left with the others, Hiccup ran over to Barf and Belch. Toothless was with them. " **Toothless. We really need the twins to help us.** "


	4. There Must be Blood

Hiccup found Astro, and both ran to the twins' house. They walked through the front door, and were immediately stopped by Tuffnut, who was hanging upside down from one of the rafters.

"What are you two lovebirds doing here?" he asked.

Astro glared at him, "We are not-"

Hiccup covered her friend's mouth with her hand, "No time for that now. Can you come down?"

Tuffnut let himself fall from the rafters and landed with ease, "Woah! Yeah! I love that part. The feeling is cool."

"It's about Barf and Belch." explained Hiccup, "We need you and Ruffnut to get them under-"

"No-no-no-no-no! No! No thank you!" protested Tuffnut, "I am officially out of the business as long as it involves working with that girl!"

"Tuff!" said Astro, "Can you forget what's going on with you two for fifteen minutes and just help us with your dragon? Please?"

"No! I'm not going to help. Instead, I'm going to my dark, soggy, alone place." With that, Tuffnut ran out of the house towards the woods.

Astro looked to Hiccup, "Dark, soggy, alone place?"

"Yeah." said Hiccup, shaking her head, "I don't even know."

Suddenly, a horn was heard from the Great Hall.

"Frick!" exclaimed Hiccup, "I have to go! I'm expected at the Great Hall for this!"

Hiccup ran into the Great Hall and stopped next to Stoick. The chief looked to Hiccup and leaned towards her, whispering in her ear, "Did you get that Zippleback under control?"

Hiccup shook her head, "We're working on it."

Dagur stood up and raised his goblet, "A toast! To death in battle!" Gobber raised his goblet and yelled, "To your father!" Everyone raised their goblets and exclaimed, "To Oswald!"

Dagur glared at his men as he sat back down and stabbed the table in front of him with his knife.

"Well." said Gobber, "On that cheery note, shall we sign the treaty and send you on your way?"

Dagur suddenly smiled and stood up again, "Good idea! Let's sign that treaty. Bring us the dragon's blood!"

Hiccup instinctively covered her chest. The mention of dragon's blood never failed to make her flinch, "Uh... did you just say, 'dragon's blood'?"

Stoick chuckled nervously as he stood up, "Don't be so ridiculous, Dagur! Your father and I haven't signed the treaty with dragon's blood for years!"

Dagur smiled, "And why, my dear friend, would that even begin to be a problem? Unless, of course, you don't kill dragons anymore?"

Hiccup knew what Dagur was capable of. If he knew she was part dragon, he'd kill her without any form of hesitation. She struggled to fight the urge to run out of the Great Hall.

Stoick remained bold, "We still kill dragons, Dagur. The problem is that we've killed so many that they've flown away. There aren't any dragons within two miles of here."

 _You got that wrong._ Hiccup mentally chuckled.

As if it were to support Hiccup's thought, Barf and Belch came crashing through the doors of the Great Hall. They looked at Hiccup and understood her when she mouthed "run." Immediately, they knew their lives were in danger, and they ran as fast as they could outside.

Dagur laughed maniacally as he shook Stoick by the arm, "It's a sign! One head for each chief! Tonight, there will be dragon's blood spilt on the floor!"

The Berserkers began cheering and chanting, "Blood! Blood!"

Hiccup's dragon instincts would no longer listen to her mind. They forced her to leap over the table and full-on sprint out of the Great Hall. Thankfully, Dagur and his men were too excited to notice.


	5. The Search

Hiccup joined the other riders as they began the search for the twins.

"Why are we looking for the twins?" asked Snotlout, "Aren't you part dragon, Hiccup? Why can't you just tell them to hide."

"I did, Snotlout!" said Hiccup, "But they weren't trained by me. Therefore, they don't trust me enough to obey everything I say. I'm not their master."

Astro flew between them, "Hiccup, you heard what Tuffnut said. He was going to his dark, soggy, alone place. For all we know, that could literally be anywhere on the island. It could take us all day to find them."

"Not really!" exclaimed Snotlout, "That could only be one place!"

Hiccup and Astro stared at Snotlout as if he were a ghost.

Snotlout was confused, "What?"

"Why didn't you tell us fifteen minutes ago when we started looking for them? It could've saved us all the time we wasted!"

"It would've helped if you'd asked."

"Snotlout!" yelled Astro, "If you don't tell us where Tuffnut is, right now, I will throw you off the cliff!"

Snotlout raised his hands above his head, "No need to get violent. He's probably at the Lost Cavern. They used to play 'Hide and Go Kill' there when they were kids."

Hiccup smiled, "Astro, you and Snotlout take the south entrance of the cavern! Fishlegs and I are going north."

"You heard her!" exclaimed Astro, "We need to get there as fast as... we... Snotlout?"

Snotlout was staring at Hiccup with some sparkles in his eyes.

Astro glared, "Hey! Muttonhead! The cavern is the other way!"

Hiccup and Fishlegs landed their dragons and began walking into the cave.

Hiccup levitated a purple flame over the palm of her hand, using it as a torch as she walked deeper into the cave.

"Amazing!" exclaimed Fishlegs, "How did you learn to do that?"

Hiccup glanced at Fishlegs, then her hand, "I learned myself. Let's just go. We don't have much time. **Toothless. Follow me. And stay close.** Chances are, the Berserkers have already started searching for that dragon."

Snotlout and Astro walked into the cave at the same pace.

Snotlout slowed down slightly, "It's pretty dark in here. If Hiccup screams. I'm the one who's going to save her from those Berserkers."

"Really?" sighed Astro, "Right now? While we're already trying to save a dragon?"

"Come on, Astro. It's obvious that she's into me. Don't worry. You'll get over it."

Astro scoffed, and continued walking.

"What?" continued Snotlout, "I'm just admitting what we all know."

"That you're fantasising about something that will never happen?"

"Ooh! Someone's jealous!"

"Do you really think she'll actually like you that way? Even after all those years of treating her like yak dung?"

"I didn't see you giving her kisses on the cheek."

"At least I wasn't trying to make someone else's like a living hell, just to make mine better."

Stormfly growled to get the boys' attention. She growled, " **Girls! Girls! You are both pretty! Can we keep searching for the muttonheads now?** "

Astro didn't clearly understand his dragon, but he knew that she wasn't enjoying the argument, "Let's just keep searching. We'll deal with this later."

Snotlout followed.

Hiccup cautiously peered around a corner, and saw Tuffnut Thorston, sitting against the stone wall behind him.

"Oh." said Tuffnut, blocking the sudden bright light emitting from Hiccup's palm, "It's you. Would you guys just quit following me?"

Beyond the tunnel's additional bend, they could hear Astro's voice, "Ruffnut!" followed by Ruffnut's voice, "Would you quit following me?"

"Did you hear that?" asked Fishlegs.

The cavern suddenly went dark. Fishlegs looked at Hiccup, who was covering her ears with her hands. "Of course I can hear it." said Hiccup, "It's too loud."

"But I can barely hear it myself."

"That's because I'm part dragon. I have better senses than you."

"It's an echo you idiot." said Snotlout, walking around the bend.

Ruffnut peered around behind him.

Hiccup shot a flame at the ceiling of the cavern. The cavern lit up and revealed everyone in the cave.

Tuffnut shoved his sister backwards, "What do you think you're doing in my soggy place?"

Ruffnut shoved back, "This is my soggy place, and the last person I'm ever sharing it with is you!"

The twins began to argue louder.

Astro looked to Hiccup as the girl covered her ears and crouched down in a fetal position. She was whimpering and struggling to muffle the sound.

Astro pushed the twins apart, "Shut up! If you're going to argue, do it later. Not here where you'll make Hiccup go deaf."

Snotlout held out his hand toward Hiccup, "I'm sorry you had to hear that."

Hiccup glared at him, "Do you really think this is the time for puns, Snotlout?" She stood up herself and mumbled, "Part of me wishes that I went deaf."

Astro continued, "You need to help us find Barf and Belch. They're in deep trouble, and you two are the only ones who can help."

Tuffnut looked to Ruffnut, "I'll go. Just as long as she doesn't have to come."

Ruffnut said the similar thing.

"You are both adorable children. Problem's solved." said Hiccup sarcastically, "You both have to help us."

The twins shook their heads in disgust as they turned away from each other.

Hiccup sighed, "Whether you two like it or not, you connected to one another. And the two of you are connected to that dragon. Like me with Toothless. We really need you. Barf and Belch really need you. But if you two don't hurry, they may no longer be here before sunset."

The twins were silent at first. But they shook hands and butted heads.

"Okay. Let's go," said Astro, "As much as I like a good family reunion, we are more than out of time right now."

Tuffnut turned to Hiccup, "Why is this so important anyway?"

Before Hiccup could answer, Snotlout pushed her aside and made a throat cutting motion with this thumb, "The Berserkers are hunting your dragon to use its blood for ink."

Everyone froze and stared at him.

"What? Is that not what's happening?"


	6. Dragon Attack, Along with a Threat

Barf and Belch were wandering through the forest, looking for a place to hide.

" **I say we go to the cove where the dragon lady befriended that Night Fury.** " suggested Belch.

" **That would be a good hiding place.** " nodded Barf, " **The only problem is this. Where is the cove?** "

" **That, I'm afraid I don't know.** "

" **Well, wherever it is, we need to get there ASAP.** "

" **I agree with you, brother.** "

The dragon was about to continue the journey when four bolas came flying from the bushes. Barf and Belch were quickly immobilised.

Berserkers came swarming from the bushes and every one of them pointed their weapons at them, ensuring that escape was not possible. Seven men held the dragon down by its wings and legs. A few secured it by the tail.

The Dragon Riders landed in the bushes, unseen. Hiccup looked at the Berserker chief as he walked closer to the Zippleback. She could see all the lack of sanity the man had. The way he was walking, holding his sword, smiling. He was consumed by his lust for blood.

Hiccup could feel her dragon side urging her, _Get over there! Help the dragon! Hurry or he'll kill them!_ But she knew it was too risky. She wasn't strong enough to hold Dagur back. She couldn't risk revealing her powers to the Berserksers.

She could hear the twins begging her to do something. But all she could do was watch.

Dagur pointed his sword at Belch's head. His smile empty of any form of reason. He raised his sword above his head. And, just as he brought it down, another iron blade appeared in front of his and blocked its path. A few sparks flickered in, then out of existence.

Dagur glared at Stoick, "How... dare... you."

Stoick leaned closer, "How dare you. We're supposed to slay this dragon, together. And that's what we'll do, in the arena where dragon killing is done."

Dagur's glare remained as he reluctantly put his sword back in the sheaf on his back. "To the arena!"

The Berserkers and Berkians marched the dragon away.

The Dragon Riders emerged from their hiding places. The twins were the first to speak, "The chief's not gonna let them kill our dragon. Is he?"

Hiccup shook her head, "Unless something interferes with them, he won't have a choice. I don't know if you guys saw what I saw, but the look on Dagur's face... it... He was in a blood-lust frenzy. He wants blood! Spilled on the floor! Whether it be from a dragon, or from a human being. If we don't find a way to stop him, he's gonna kill more than just Barf and Belch."

"I have an idea." said Snotlout, "One word. Annihilate!"

Hookfang blew a small flame on Snotlout's helmet.

"Or not." said Astro.

Hiccup thought for a moment. "Actually, that could work."

In the Arena, Stoick and Dagur were lined up in front of the dragon that was held captive under a net. Berserkers held the dragon down.

Dagur gently elbowed Stoick in the hip, "I want the head on the right." He pulled out his sword and walked closer to Belch like a predator.

Stoick shook his head, "I need to put a stop to this. If it means war, it means war."

Gobber tried to stop him, "But we're surrounded by his guards."

Stoick looked at his friend, "If we let him kill the Zipleback, he won't stop. He'll eventually discover Hiccup's powers. What then?"

Dagur stepped closer to the dragon. His smile growing more inhumane with every step. Belch tried to back away, " **No. Please.** " Dagur raised his sword above his head, " **No!** " Stoick walked up to Dagur, ready to stab him.

Both chieftains were caught off guard by Hiccup screaming. Both turned around and watched as a Monstrous Nightmare pounced on the girl and tried to bite her neck.

"Help me! Somebody!" screamed Hiccup, "Help me-e-e!"

Stoick and Gobber quickly realised what was happening: a fake dragon attack.

Stoick drew his sword and ran to Hiccup, but was cut off but Meatlug. Both began to pretend fighting while Gobber ran to Dagur, "We must protect out honoured guest!"

Dagur shoved Gobber away, "Do you not care that Stoick's daughter is dying? I'm coming Hiccup! Don't worry!" Dagur ran at Hookfang, swinging his sword like a madman. Hookfang looked down at Hiccup, still pretending to kill her. The girl gestured to the Berserkers and whispered, " **Attack them.** " Immediately, the Monstrous Nightmare ran passed Dagur and "attacked" the other Berserker soldiers.

Dagur ran over to Hiccup, who secretly tore the bottom of her tunic and scratched her abdomen, "Hiccup! Are you okay?"

"Yes!" exclaimed Hiccup, "I'm fine! Thank you Dagur!"

Dagur pointed to the exit, "Run! Hide in the village!" And he ran back into the arena to fight the dragons with the others.

Hiccup ran out of the arena and met the twins.

"Woah!" exclaimed Tuffnut, "What happened to you? You actually got hurt!"

"This was me. I had to make it look real. You guys need to get your dragon out of there-without actually going in!"

The twins looked at each other and smiled. "We got this. We've been saving this signal for a moment such as this."

They looked into the arena from where spectators used to watch dragons being slaughtered. Ruffnut looked to Barf and made a vomiting motion with her hands and mouth. Tuffnut made a gun gesture with his hand.

This signal meant "Gas and spark."

The Zippleback used their technique to drive away any Berserkers that were holding them down. One of them was Dagur, who had run back to finish what he started. Astro secretly signalled at Stormfly to perform the Spineshot. One of the Deadly Nadder's spines zipped passed Dagur's head, the wind current sending him falling to his knees.

Dagur picked up a spear and threw it at the Zippleback, only to have it caught out of the air by a Night Fury.

Dagur smiled like child who had received a gift on Snogletog, "A Night Fury! They really do exist!"

"Get away from him!" yelled the voice of Hiccup. She was holding a shield and a sword, and was running to "protect" her hero, "Or I'll kill you!" She made the explosion gesture with the hand that held the sword, " **Plasma Blast.** "

Toothless prepared to shoot at the chief. Hiccup pushed him out of the way and shoved Dagur toward the exit, "Go Dagur! Save yourself!"

Dagur watched as Hiccup ran at the Night Fury, yelling like a real Viking warrior, running into battle. She swung her sword at the dragon, never backing down when the dragon lunged at her with his big claws. Dagur was intrigued by Hiccup's bravery.

The black dragon pounced on the girl again, Trying to bite off her head. She looked to him and yelled "You owe it to your people!"

Dagur looked around. The dragons were too dangerous for him to fight at the time. He didn't have the right weapons. He turned to his soldiers, "To the ships!" He turned to Stoick and yelled, "Consider the treaty signed!"

When Dagur and his men were undoubtedly gone, everyone stopped pretending.

Stoick walked over to his daughter, "Well done, Hiccup. I couldn't be prouder if you were actually in battle."

Hiccup looked at her father in surprise, "Really? But I thought I didn't have what it takes."

"You proved me wrong about that. With the way you staged the dragon attack, and how real it seemed, I doubt we'll be seeing any more of Dagur the Deranged."

"Let's hope not."

That evening, everyone had caught up on the events. The twins seemed to have made up. Hiccup and Stoick discussed the fighting skills Hiccup had performed with the sword, and Hiccup was giving tips about improving them.

An hour later, Hiccup walked outside to enjoy the fresh air.

She looked at the moon as it rose up in the sky and stars that had awoken. She never wanted times like these to end. Unfortunately, this one did.

She heard a familiar voice behind her, "Quite the performance you had in the arena." She turned around and saw Mildew, leaning against a tree. He walked closer to her and continued, "Almost better than the one you had before you nearly killed your father."

Hiccup glared at Mildew, "I was controlled. I didn't know the Red Death was capable of mind control."

"Face it Hiccup. The dragons are too wild. We just can't live together in peace."

"The dragons are intelligent, gentle creatures, just like we are. They may be a little wild, but their mistakes can be fixed."

"But not your father's scars on his face."

Hiccup shuddered as the memory flooded her mind. Her father's screams. His hot blood burning her fingers. The fear in the people's eyes as her field of vision passed over them. She never wanted anything like that to happen.

Hiccup's voice broke as she protested, "That was not me."

"It couldn't have been a ghost. Face it, Hiccup. You're a demon, trapped in the flesh of a human. You want to get out of that body and make people fear you."

Hiccup stood up and yelled, "That's not what I want!"

Mildew staggered back. Then smiled. "Just as I suspected. Your short temper is going to take someone's life someday. That's why... I made this." He held up a doll. It looked as if it were sown from thread. It had hair sown into the head. "Recognise what this is?"

Mildew threw the doll to Hiccup, who immediately recognized what it was, "It's a voodoo doll... for me."

"That's right." Mildew took the doll from Hiccup's hands, "And do you know what happens when I do something to it?" For demonstration, Mildew pulled out a knife and gently pressed the tip of the blade into the doll's right arm. Hiccup gasped and groaned at the sharp pain that she felt in her own right arm. Mildew pulled the knife away and put it back in its sheaf. Hiccup held her left hand in front of her. She could see her blood on her palm.

"This is how I'll use you to kill the dragons. Not only can I inflict pain on you with this, but I can also control you actions. However, I still have a few ingredients to gather before I can do that. I suggest, that the next time you go out, you bring me a special plant. You'll know what it is when you feel some... sudden excitement. Or... I can just kill you right now."

Mildew laughed as he walked away.

After a few moments of relief, Hiccup tore off some of the ripped tunic and ripped a hole in the right sleeve where her arm was injured. She used the other piece of the garment as a bandage to stop the bleeding. Her fears were confirmed. Mildew did know witchcraft. And he made it clear that he wasn't afraid to use it.


End file.
